


sit with you in the trenches

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other, please use caution, spot the hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: "Don't get on Twitter today," Keiji says ominously as Koutarou comes out from the bedroom. There's already a cup of coffee sitting on the counter for him. He picks it up and joins Keiji at the table."What are they saying?" Koutarou asks, trying to seem disinterested."The usual," Keiji replies. Koutarou knows they're being intentionally vague.A sigh pushes past his lips. "Just hit me with it."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	sit with you in the trenches

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest fill: [prompt here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/29250.html?thread=3382338#cmt3382338)  
> anyone else listening to folklore on repeat

"Don't get on Twitter today," Keiji says ominously as Koutarou comes out from the bedroom. There's already a cup of coffee sitting on the counter for him. He picks it up and joins Keiji at the table.

"What are they saying?" Koutarou asks, trying to seem disinterested.

"The usual," Keiji replies. Koutarou knows they're being intentionally vague. 

A sigh pushes past his lips. "Just hit me with it."

Keiji sets their phone down, locking the screen just before Koutarou can read anything across the table. “It’s really not worth your time.”

“But it’s worth yours.”

Keiji purses their lips. 

“You know I’m going to look it up if you don’t tell me,” Koutarou says.

Keiji stands abruptly and all but throws themself at Koutarou. They wrap their arms tightly around his middle and rest their cheek against his chest. Koutarou runs his fingers through their hair.

“The interview with  _ Outsports _ was published,” Keiji says. Their voice is muffled and weak. “You didn’t say anything you haven’t already said a hundred times, but your name is trending on Twitter, so the homophobic assholes have come out of the woodwork again.”

Koutarou huffs. “I thought I was rather tasteful in that interview.”

Keiji snorts. “You said it’s ‘fucking ridiculous’ that Japan hasn’t legalized gay marriage yet, Kou.”

“It is!” Koutarou replies, and Keiji laughs again. They relax in Koutarou’s hold. 

“Anyway, there was, among all of the bullshit, a rather interesting artwork depicting you receiving anal from the devil.”

“Now that I’ve gotta see,” Koutarou says, only half-joking. Keiji lifts their head to look at him, a wry smile on their lips. 

Koutarou takes Keiji’s hand and leads them over to the couch. Keiji curls up against his side and rests their head on his shoulder. Koutarou presses a kiss to their temple, causing them to hum contently.

“I’m sorry, Keiji,” he murmurs against their skin.

“Unless you’ve secretly improved your artwork quite a bit since the last time I saw a drawing of yours, you’re not the one who drew that horrible art. You have no reason to apologize.”

“I’m not apologizing for that,” Koutarou says. He sighs heavily, frustration itching underneath his skin. “You don’t deserve this, Keiji. You shouldn’t have to deal with any of this, it’s not what you signed up for.”

“It’s exactly what I signed up for,” Keiji retorts, lifting their head from his chest. They meet his gaze. “Koutarou, I didn’t travel halfway across the world to marry you just to leave you when people say mean things about you on the Internet.”

Koutarou looks up at the ceiling. The weight of being who he is feels overwhelming. Keiji is his buoy, keeping him afloat, but in this moment Koutarou’s afraid he’s going to drag them down when he inevitably sinks.

“Someone will always be after me,” he replies. “We won’t ever know peace.”

To his surprise, Keiji laughs quietly. When Koutarou furrows his brows, they run their thumb along the creases, smoothing them out. “Koutarou, I know who I married. I wasn’t expecting a life of peace and quiet, and that’s not what I’m asking for now.”

Koutarou lets his frown fade, just a little, under Keiji’s touch. “What are you asking for?”

“You,” Keiji replies. “Just you, Koutarou. May I have that?”

“You already do.”

“Then I’m happy. I have everything I need.”

They cradle his cheek with their hand. Koutarou leans in to it, his throat dry. 

“I love you, Kou,” Keiji says, firm in contrast with their gentle touch. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Keiji,” Koutarou answers.

Keiji crawls closer to kiss him, ending up sideways in his lap. Koutarou holds them close, and the two of them float together in the sea of the love they’ve created. When Keiji pulls away, Koutarou wrinkles his nose.

“So you’re not gonna let me see the devil art?” he questions, and Keiji laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
